Legends of the Avyx (Book One): The Tryad Genesis
by AllynsiaNightingale
Summary: In the human world called Gaea, one of the dimensions that make up the entity known as the Paradox, there is a secret government group of teenage agents and assassins. They are known as the Omega to people who know of their existence. They are part of a newly reborn race known as the Avyx, half human, half raven. Full summary inside. Warning: There are OCs.


**Hello fellow lovers of fanfics! So, this is my first fanfic. I've been reading them for years, and I love writing, so I decided to take a crack at writing one. So here's the gist on this whole story.**

 **Summary:** _In the human world called Gaea, one of the dimensions that make up the entity known as the Paradox, there is a secret government group of teenage agents and assassins: Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. They are known as the Omega to people who know of their existence. They are part of a newly reborn race known as the Avyx, half human, half raven, with supernatural powers and superior strength and intellect. They were all recruited at a young age, all of them scarred by the memories of their former lives. They now work to neutralize threats to the world. But when an attack from their fellow agents has them questioning everything they ever knew about their reality, as well as themselves, they must work together with new allies to save not only their world, but all worlds._

 **This was an idea I had for an original book, and then decided to make into a fanfic. I am warning you now, there is a good number of OCs in this because they play a huge role in my original story idea and without them the story just felt incomplete. The prologue is in Annabeth's POV, and takes place a few chapters into the story, just in case you get confused.**

 **Prologue**

I looked around wildly at this nightmare come to life. We were being attacked by our own government, people I had seen before and even worked with and talked to. None of us dared to unfurl our wings and fly, lest we be shot out of the air. Reyna had her swords drawn, a whirlwind of ferocity, cutting down soldiers left and right as she absorbed dark purple strands of their energy. Leo was shooting out white-hot tongues of flame from his hands, driving back a dozen soldiers too scared to get too close to him. I saw Frank in the form of a tiger, pouncing on any soldiers who dared to challenge him as Hazel stood behind him shooting diamonds through the air at warp speed, slicing through the enemy like paper dolls. And then there was Percy, fighting off five soldiers at once, using his powers to manipulate the water from the busted pipes to restrain three of them as he judo flipped one and punched the other's lights out. He glanced up and saw me, sending me a lopsided smile. _Everything will be fine Wise Girl_ , he was saying. And as I looked around at my team, my family, I began to believe it actually would be, that we would make it out alive.

And then everything wasn't fine.

To my right, I saw Frank get hit by a Lektra gun, causing him to morph back into himself, twitching on the ground as Hazel tried desperately to shield him as the mob of soldiers closed in on her. I spotted Piper to my left compelling two soldiers to fight each other while she shot a poison dart into another's throat, but then two more were on her, pulling her to the ground as she punched and kicked at them, screaming defiantly. I saw Jason glance over for a split second in alarm, his wind shield weakening and giving the woman he was fighting an opening, and watched as she kicked him in the chest, causing him to fly backwards into the metal wall behind him and slump down, dazed. I made to go help him, when a soldier came at me, aiming a punch at my head, but I dodged just in time and sent a brutal roundhouse kick to his sternum, hearing a sharp crack as I broke some of his ribs. Moving with the momentum of the kick, I raised my crossbow and shot another soldier ten feet away in the chest that was aiming his gun at me, watching as he slumped to the ground. "Annabeth!" I heard Percy shout, just as I felt something hard slam into the back of my head.

I fell to the ground, the back of my head pounding and sticky with what I knew to be blood. My eyesight blurred as I rolled over onto my back, causing colors to bleed together and shadows to dance across my vision. I tried to rise, only to be held down tightly to the ground. I saw Percy bolting toward me, only to be tackled by four soldiers. My vision was fuzzy from the blow. It cleared just in time for me to stare up in shock and devastation at the familiar figure standing over me. "Luke...why?" I croaked out, my voice rough with pain. Luke looked down at me sadly. "I'm really sorry Annabeth. This is for your own good. If they take you then we're all doomed," he said. I had two seconds to wonder who "they" was before he raised his gun, and pointed it directly at my heart, all with this sad look on his face. I looked over at Percy one last time, the desperation and fear in his expression stabbing me in the heart as he fought to reach me.

 _I love you Seaweed Brain_ , I thought as I opened my heart to welcome death.


End file.
